


Love Hurts

by Terapsina



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has come to New Orleans. But what she sees there isn't something she wished to see... and she's not the only one hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: I'm publishing all the little drabbles I've put on Tumblr but haven't put here. This is one of them. Bear with me.

 

She wishes she could look away. But they draw her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Should have stayed in that small little town which became smaller with every next death, and there was always another death. But she couldn't. And she missed Bekah, missed that friend who was the only good thing that came out of her walk through the darkness and bland lack of emotion. And though she didn't know it till she saw… him… she missed Elijah too. But now, as she watches him… them… she almost regrets coming. Looking at that smile, that private one she'd never seen directed at anyone but her… not even at Katherine, but now shining as he looks at Hayley… It hurts.

Blinking away the sudden wetness her eyes land on a slumped form, cradling a glass of scotch, with eyes on the same couple hers were a moment ago, is Rebekah. There's heaviness in her friend's shoulders, like they're carrying a weight too great for even her millennium of experience, her hand is protectively in front of her, covering her heart, as if she's protecting it. Like it's bleeding and she wants to hide it from the sight in front of her.

Elena's eyes land on the blood still marring Rebekah's clenched knuckles, the drying blood belonging to the unfortunate soul who thought it smart to fondle the ass of the dark werewolf girl in the presence of a protective Original. It's as she thinks back to that second when Rebekah's face transformed into raw, _possessive_ fury that the truth slides into place.

Rebekah is in love too.


End file.
